Destroyman
by Roxius
Summary: A fic explaining Destroyman's past and joining of the UAA. Probably a bit OOC because it makes him seem more psychotic than evil murderous jerk, but it can still work out into being that. Contains violence and blood, of course. PLease R & R!


John Harnet tried to keep himself from crying as he exited the general hospital and made his way through the busy New York sidewalks. It had been several days since his wife Gloria had been brought in to the ER after a horrible organ spasm (if there actually is one) and she still hadn't recovered. For nearly 24 hours every day, John would stay by her side, doing whatever he can to ease her pain. He loved her very much, and it hurt him deep inside to see her struggling like this.

'No...I have to be strong!' he thought to himself, 'I can't become weak and needy, especially when Gloria is in such conditions!' Wiping his eyes, John decided to quickly buy a coffee and donut before heading back to the hospital. Unfortunately, fate would soon send him on a different path...a path into insanity. It begins as soon as he walked into the coffee store and accidentally bumped into someone who was on their way out.

"Ah...I'm...I'm so sorry..." John stammered as he helped the man up. The man, who had a hairy face and greasy-looking skin, stared deep into John's eyes for about a moment before exclaiming, "...Yes...yes...YOU ARE THE ONE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"

Before John could escape, the greasy man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to a nearby table. "Listen, kid," explained the greasy man, "My name is Micheal D. Yugo; I'm a movie director. You see, I have this great story up, a great crew, great costumes, great connections...but we don't have someone to play the lead role! No one who tried out was buff or tough enough to wear the costume! Today, however...I see you and think...and I just think about how amazing you look and how muscular and tall and handsome you are, and then I think you'd be perfect for the part!"

While John did pride himself in his physique (Gloria liked it especially), he wasn't exactly feeling comfortable hearing all these compliments from this Micheal D. Yugo guy. Noticing by the look on his face that he wasn't buying it, Micheal D. Yugo dug around in his backpack and pulled out a thick booklet with the word 'DESTROYMAN' written on the front page.

"It's the script for my first big-feature film! Check it out!"

Picking up the booklet, John began to skim through, completely forgetting about going back to his wife. As he read every page, he grew more and more fascinated with the plot. 'It's all...so amazing. A wild, crazy story with morals and beautiful imagery...insertions of well-known Internet memes...someone has their guts spew out of their body...I definitely need to be in a movie like this!'

Slamming the book down on the table, John shook Micheal D. Yugo's hand and replied, "Mr. Yugo...you've got yourself a lead actor!"

* * *

John Harnet felt a bit uncomfortable as he put on the 'Destroyman' costume. What bothered him the most was the large glowing orb that was built into the strap covering his crotch; 'It's so...erotic'. Shrugging, John just left his room and headed over to Bear Hug Studio.

When he saw 'Destroyman' step out onto the set, Micheal D. Yugo ran over to him and said, "There you are, my lead star! Hey, that rhymes! Anyway...you look great in that costume! It's a perfect fit! Also...just so you know, everything in this suit is real; the lasers, the nipple guns, the crotch cannon...all of it. The SFX Converter is one hell of a device, my friend!"

"Uh...isn't that kind of dangerous?" John asked.

"Details, m'boy, details," Micheal D. Yugo replied with a shrug, "Just go out over there by Lucy Luu and wait for me to give you instructions." As Micheal D. Yugo headed back to his seat, John walked over next to Lucy Luu, who was a middle-aged woman with short black hair and rather large breasts.

As Micheal D. Yugo was just about to begin filming, one of the office boys working there ran over to him and whispered something into his ear. Jumping up, Micheal D. Yugo cried out, "WHAT? JOHN HARNET, OUR LEAD ACTOR, HAS JUST LOST HIS WIFE? YOU SAY SHE PASSED AWAY WHILE CRYING OUT HER HUSBAND'S NAME, WONDERING IF HE HAD LEFT HER FOR SOMEONE ELSE! THAT'S...THAT'S SAD!"

Everyone around the crazed director palm-faced at the stupidity of how he broke such terrible news to the HUSBAND OF THAT DEAD WOMAN.

They all glanced at John Harnet, who just stood still with wide eyes and a look of horror on his face.

'Gloria...my dear lovely Gloria...she's...she's gone? No...no...no...that can't be true...even worse...it's...it's my fault...I let myself get dragged into this movie business and completely forgot about Gloria...how could I have done such a thing to her? How...how...how...no...no...it's not my fault. No, it's definitely my fault, I'm sorry...but...but it's that man's fault too. That disgusting putrid man, Micheal D. Yugo! It's just as much of his fault, dragging me away from my love, who died thinking I left her! It's all of their damn fault! IIITTTTTTT'S AAAAAAAAALLLLLLL THHHHHEEEEEIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR FAAAAAAAAUUUUUUULLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTT...'

Thinking to comfort the poor man, Lucy placed a hand on John's shoulder and said, "Hey...it'll be okay...don't worry...it'll-" Her words cut off when she felt a fist tear through her stomach and rip out her back.

"DON'T...TOUCH...MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!" John screamed as he pulled his arm out of Lucy's body and began violently pummeling her face, completely crushing her skull. All of the stage crew stared on in fear and shock, including Micheal D. Yugo, until someone had the idea to call the police.

Unfortunately, just as that one man was pulling out his cellphone, John spun around and fired a powerful blast of energy from his crotch area, completely ripping the poor sap to bits. "That..." John hissed with a maniacal grin as tears flowed down his face, "Was called my Destroy Fucker...bitches."

John tossed Lucy's broken bleeding body to the side and began his true massacre. The screams and cries that flled the studio were soon silenced. In the end, all that was left of the carnage was a blood-covered John Harnet and Micheal D. Yugo, who was huddled in a corner and scratching at the walls as if to escape. The bodies of the entire stage crew and all the other actors and actresses for the movie had been piled up to form a twisted mountain of flesh and blood.

"Please...oh god, please...don't kill me...don't kill me..." Micheal D. Yugo begged pitifully.

For a moment, John Harnet was silent. Then, he threw back his head and laughed tauntingly. He had completely lost any trace of sanity he once had within him. Walking over to the frightened movie director, John crouched down in front of him, smiled honestly, and said, "Hey...I'm not going to kill you. You're my friend."

Micheal D. Yugo let out a sigh of relief; as soon as he got a chance, he would escape and call the police. "Here...let me help you up." John said, holding out a hand to the greasy sniffling man. Taking it, Mcheal D. Yugo had barely stood up when John smirked and whispered two words under his breath: "Destroy Spark."

A few powerful surges of electricity...and his revenge was complete.

Now that it was all over, John Harnet kicked away any extra bodies lying around and was about to leave, when he suddenly realized...he had nowhere to go, no one to go back to. 'Gloria...she's...she's dead because of me...' John thought in despair. Although he continued to blame himself, the director and back, his mind was so utterly lost he wasn't even sure who to really blame.

"Argh...what do I do now with my life?"

"How about...you become an assassin?"

Spinning around, John Harnet saw a beautiful blond woman with pale skin and a french accent staring up at the pile of bodies. She bent over in a way to emphasis her ass (probably on purpose) as she said, "This is quite impressive, I must say. You really know how to kill your opponents..."

John closed his eyes and replied, "...Who are you? Have you come to laugh at the man whose lost everything? Have you?"

"Well...unlike all these poor folks here, you didn't lose your life; so you still have something! Why not make the most of it, and become an assassin?" the woman replied with a playful grin.

"You're quite persistent...but I guess you do have a point." John said with a little chuckle.

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure, why not? Gloria's up in heaven now...I have no reason to protect people, so why not kill 'em?"

The french woman giggled and replied, "So...I'll make you Rank 7 in the UAA (United Assassin's Association) since we haven't found anyone else to fill in the other six spots. Welcome aboard...Destroyman.

John Harnet smirked.

'Destroyman? I like that new name...heh heh...'


End file.
